Amor y Fantasmas
by ChicaAyDP
Summary: Bueno, una historia que mezcla muchos personajes de Nickelodeon, espero que les guste
1. La decision de Helga

**Helga:** Eres una tonta!!!! porque siempre que lo tienes tan cerca arruinas el momento? si si, como siempre, cuando hicimos el trabajo del huevo con el Sr Simmons, o el proyecto en el cual tu querias pintar, pero no, yo y mi orgullo no permitieron que todo continue en armonia... (Sacando el relicario) Oh Arnold! mi amor! eres la fuerza que me inspira a levantarme cada mañana y asi es como te pago? con insultos y bromas pesadas? pero ya no mas, esto se debe acabar, pero mirate, sigues alli, recojiendo tus cosas, si como siempre chocamos en la misma esquina, y yo te insulte en vez de pedirte disculpas como tu lo haces siempre, pero eso se acaba ahora, te lo dire, y no voy a retractarme ni dejare que finjas que no he dicho nada, que nada a pasado, esta vez no te dejare

Helga se va acercando a Arnold para disculparse y hablar de una buena vez de sus sentimientos, alfin estaba lista, ya que habia asistido cada jueves a hablar con la psicologa, ella le habia dado fuerzas, asi que a unos pasos de distancia

**Helga:** Arnold?

**Arnold:** Si Helga?

**Helga:** Yo pues... he...

**Arnold:**Te pasa algo Helga?

**Helga:** Yo pues... he... queria ... dis...dis...disc..disculparme por el choque

**Arnold:** Ah, no fue nada, siempre nos pasa, pero es muy amable de tu parte que te disculpes

**Helga:** Si, pues, y tambien... queria... decirte que... tu... tu no... tu no me... desagradas como parece...

**Arnold:(**Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa )

En ese instante algo pasa entre los dos chicos, como una rafaga de aire incontenible, era como una sombra, ninguno de los dos sabia que era esa cosa

**Arnold:** Que fue eso?

**Helga:** Pues... no se... que fue eso .. (Diablos me arruino el momento)

**Arnold:** Sera mejor averiguar

**Helga:** Si (TT)

**Arnold:** Luego hablaremos sobre nuestros sentim... mejor nos vamos no? (Nervioso porque se le habia ido la lengua)

**Helga:** Si si, Arnoldo, vamos

Los chicos se fueron corriendo hasta donde habia una gran pantalla de television, en ella aparecia un chico de cabello rubio y peinado extraño, atras de el habia una chica, un chico pequeño y un señor como neandertal

El chico del cabello extraño (En la television) Esperamos que todos se refugien en sus casas, ya que esta sucediendo cosas muy extrañas, repito refugiense lo mas antes posible, en un lugar seguro

**Arnold:** Helga, al parecer no hay tiempo, vamos a mi casa, esta mas cerca que la tuya, ademas, el abuelo puede llevarte a tu casa

**Helga:** Vamos Arnold, no quiero imaginarme lo que va a pasar

Los chicos salieron corriendo a la casa de huespedes, entraron, pero al parecer no habia nadie, solo se escuchaban murmullos en un cuarto, los chicos se asomaron, y extrañamente alli estaban los chicos que minutos antes habian estado en la television

**Arnold:** Pero que esta pasando?

**Helga:** No lo se, entremos para averiguar

**Arnold:** Quienes son ustedes? Porque estan aqui? Que pasa en la ciudad?

**El chico del cabello extraño:** Eres un pequeño que hace muchas preguntas

**La chica:** Bueno, pues nosotros somos del centro, y...

**Helga:** Cual centro? que es eso? Por Dios!!!! esa cosa que es??

**El chico del cabello extraño:** Aah, eso es ... bueno ese es Java

**Helga y Arnold:** Quien??

**La chica:** Bueno, que descorteces hemos sido, yo soy Diana Lombard, el es Martin Mystery, aquel es Java y el es Billy

**Helga:** Yo soy Helga G. Pataki

**Martin:** Que significa la G?

**Helga:** No quieres saberlo, enserio, y si te llegaras a enterar te la verias con Betsy y los cinco vengadores

**Arnold:** Tranquila Helga, yo soy Arnold...

La casa comienza a temblar, se va la luz todo queda a oscuras

-/-/-/-/-

Hola, soy yo de nuevo con otro proyecto espero que les guste, yo se que tengo otros proyectos, pero ultimamente me han bombardeado con mucho Nickelodeon y hay ideas que necesito sacar para continuar con mis otros fics

Que pasara con los chicos de la casa?

Que hace Martin Mystery en la casa de huespedes?

Que es lo que les tiene en alerta?

Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo, y aparte mas personajes de Nickelodeon se reuniran en este fic, bueno los dejo sigan leyendo, bye)


	2. La aparicion

La casa comienza a temblar, se va la luz todo queda a oscuras

**Helga:** Que esta pasando?

**Java:** Esto estar extraño

Martin enciende su laser que saco del reloj Q, y encuentra a Diana abrazada a su brazo, a Helga en los brazos de Arnold (Los dos se sonrojan) Y a Billy en los hombros de Java

**Martin:** Ok, ya paso el susto

**Arnold:** Wow, que buena tecnologia, que es eso? (Helga se baja de los brazos de Arnold pero se abrazan)

**Diana:** No es nada jeje

**Helga:** Pero no nos han dicho que hacen aqui, a que se dedican?

**Billy:** (Bajandose de los hombros de Java) Bueno, somos del centro, y averiguamos cosas paranormales

**Arnold:** Entonces a cazar fantasmas y todo eso?

**Martin:** Pues si...

**Helga:** Genial!! estoy atrapada en un cuarto a oscuras con el cabeza de balon y unos sujetos que dicen que cazan fantasmas, que vamos a hacer?!!!

**Arnold:** Helga tranquila!!!!

**Diana:** Deberias tranquilizar a tu novia

**Arnold:** (Se ruboriza y habla un poco picaro) No es mi novia ... (En un susurro) aun

**Helga:** Que dijiste Arnoldo?

**Arnold:** Pues que estabas mejor cuando estabas comportandote amable

**Helga:** Si no estuviera con miedo ya te habrias dado un encuentro con los cinco vengadores

**Diana:** Que lindos!!! (Susurrandole a Martin) Este par se quieren

**Billy:** (Que alcanzo a escuchar y susurrandole a Java) Igual Martin y Diana

**Helga:** Bueno en que ibamos?

**Arnold:** Seria mejor revisar los fusibles

**Martin:** Y en donde estan?

**Arnold:** En una bodega, alla abajo (Señala una puerta) es un pasadizo

Todos los chicos van por esa puerta, pero escuchan unos murmullos, Martin apaga el laser

**Un chico:** Te dije que aqui no estaba

**Una chica:** Pero yo sabia que estaba aqui, lo vi entrar por esa ventana y alli es que se fue la luz

**El chico:** Pero no esta aqui

Los dos chicos desconocidos oyen un ruido en las escaleras, van a averiguar

-0-0-0-0-0-

**bkpets:** Gracias por dejarme un review y tambien gracias por el review de Concret Angel, bueno solo digo que se van a sorprender mucho con los capitulos que vienen, antes pensaba en hacerlo cortito pero ahora ya me anime a alargarlo, bye y gracias

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Bueno pues, que puedo decir, solo gracias por el apoyo y tienes razon, cierto chico fantasma aparecera en esta historia aparte de uno que nadie se esperaba (Producto de mi imaginación chueca jajaja) bueno sigan leyendo y suerte

_Bueno si quieren ver mas de mis historias solo entren a google y pongan Mafey y busqueda, alli dan click en el link que diga Mafey Tk y Kary un amor casi imposible, y ya esta, esa es una historia super vieja que (la segunda que escribi) y pueden ver los adelantos de Amor y Fantasmas que en este caso se llama Hey Arnold! alli los tengo con todo y dibujos bye_

Que pasara con Martin Diana, Arnold, Helga, Billy y Java? Quienes son los chicos que estan en la casa de huespedes? Sigan leyendo y lo sabran


	3. Un nuevo personaje

Los dos chicos desconocidos oyen un ruido en las escaleras, van a averiguar

**La chica:** Pero no deberias, ya sabes, transformarte de ese estado

**El chico:** Si tienes razon (Un destello se ve) Listo, vamos a ver, puede que sea el

**Helga:** Quienes son??

**Arnold:** No lo se, pero todos alerta

**El chico:** Quien esta alli?

**Martin:** Nosotros deberiamos preguntar eso, quienes son??

**El chico:** Yo me llamo Danny

**La chica:** Yo soy Sam

**Arnold:** Y que hacen aqui??

**Sam:** Pues...

**Diana:** Respondan!!!! a quien buscaban??

**Danny:** No lo creerian, solo ayudenos a encontrar algo raro si?? y quienes son ustedes?  
**  
Martin:** Oh no, de nuevo presentaciones (Se presentan todos) y entonces que buscaban exactamente

**Sam:** No nos creerian

**Helga:** Genial, otros personajes raros!!!! Primero los cazafantasmas y...

**Danny y Sam:** Caza fantasmas????!!!!!

**Martin:** Pues si, entonces estamos preparados para todo lo que se venga

**Danny:** (Nervioso) Pues, entonces no debemos nada aqui, nos vamos

**Diana:** No pueden salir, afuera hay un gran peligro, no creo que ustedes adolescentes deberian salir

**Sam:** Sabemos defendernos!!!!

**Helga:** La unica que grita aqui soy yo!!!

**Sam:** Hoy veras niñita

**Helga:** Ven y dile eso a betsy y los cinco vengadores!!!!

Arnold detiene a Helga y Danny a Sam

**Helga:** No ves que me dijo niñita?? dejame acabar con ella!!!

**Sam:** Danny sueltame, nadie amenaza a Sam Manson

**Arnold:** Helga tranquila!!!!

**Danny:** Sam quedate quieta!!!!

**Sam y Helga:** No eres nadie para mandarme

**Danny y Arnold** Mujeres

**Martin:** Concuerdo en eso

**Diana:** Que dices?? (Le da un golpe y Martin cae al estilo anime)

**Java:** Que graciosos

**Billy:** Si (Muriendose de la risa)

En eso se escuche en plena oscuridad el grito de guerra de alguien ya conocido

Buuuu!!! soy el fantasma de las cajas

**Danny:** Oh por Dios el de nuevo???

**Martin:** Lo conoces??

**Sam:** Pues es una larga historia...

**Diana:** Lo importante es atraparlo, luego me cuentan lo que pasoi si??

**Danny: **Dejenmelo a mi, esto es pan comido, es el mas facil de todos

Danny saca el termo Fentom, hoy vas a ver, estaba a punto de hacer su transformacion, pero vio el peligro que lo acechaba asi que

**Danny: **Prometan que no me atacaran

**Martin:** Porque habria que hacerlo?

**Sam:** Danny no!!!

**Danny:** Por esto!!! Transformacion!!!!! (Se convierte en fantasma) tranquila Sam, soy rapido

Todos se quedan asombrados, Helga se desmaya en los brazos de Arnold,

Podra Danny capturar al fantasma de las cajas? (Respuesta obvia)

Como regresara junto a Martin Diana, Java y Billy,?

Helga despertara? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo bye )

**bkpets** Bueno si va a tener un final muy interesante y tambien muchas peleas entre los chicos y chicas... va a ser el mejor fic que haya escrito... y bueno espero que los siguientes capitulos te agraden bye


	4. El mas temido de los espiritus y una ley

**Danny:** Prometan que no me atacaran

**Martin:** Porque habria que hacerlo?

**Sam:** Danny no!!!

**Danny:** Por esto!!! Transformacion!!!!! (Se convierte en fantasma) tranquila Sam, soy rapido

Todos se quedan asombrados, Helga se desmaya en los brazos de Arnold,

**Arnold:** Helga, Helga despierta...

**Martin:** Que fue eso???

**Java:** Esto dar miedo

**Billy:** Dimelo a mi!!!(Escondiendose detras de Java)

**Sam:** Pues, el era un chico normal hasta que... bueno, sus padres cazan fantasmas y siempre inventan cosas raras para atraparlos y un dia entro a una maquina y se convirtio en fantasma... pero es humano, es confuso... es fantasma y un adolescente, pero el es bueno y caza fantasmas, para salvar el mundo a su manera

**Diana:** Wow, eso si es bueno, y tiene poderes y todo eso??

**Sam:** Sip, por eso salio volando

**Martin:** Eso esta interesante, crees que podamos llevarlo al centro para examinarlo???

**Todos menos Helga que seguia desmayada:** Martin!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Martin:** Jeje solo decia (Gotita estilo anime )

**Diana:** Pero y ese tal fantasma de las cajas quien es???

**Sam:** Aaah, eso es un fantasmita que siempre molesta a Danny, pero es facil atraparlo y enviarlo a la zona fantasma

**Helga:** (Despertando) Oh Arnold!! mi am... (Sacude la cabeza) Digo.. quitate cabeza de balon!!!!!

**Arnold:** Como digas Helga

En eso se escucha una explosion y se ve a Danny inconciente transformado en humano en un rincon

**Sam:** Danny!!!!!

**Danny:** Ouch, ese no era el fantasma de las cajas (Vuelve a desmayarse)

Aparece un ser negro, con los ojos rojos e inyectados de una rabia total

Reloj Q activado, legentex

No se encuentran respuestas...

**Martin:** Oh no, y justo ahora

**Helga:** Que demonios es eso?!!!

**Arnold:** No lo se, pero se ve peligroso

El monstruo saca una energia verde de su mano

**Diana:** Corran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos se echan a correr, Danny iba en el hombro de Java, justo cuando salieron toda la casa de huespedes exploto...

**Arnold:** Oh no, y ahora????????

**Helga:** Sera mejor que nos vayamos

**Diana:** Si Arnold, vamos al centro

**Sam:** Que es eso que esta alli??

**Arnold:** Al parecer es una garra

**Martin:** Puede ser una muestra, llevemosla con nosotros

Los chicos llegaron al centro, averiguaron sobre esa garra

**Martin:** Al parecer, es de un espiritu, algo que nunca hemos visto, esto me da miedo hasta a mi

**Diana:** Y mira lo que aparece a un lado de la garra, en el registro... es una clase de escudo

**Arnold:** Ese escudo esta detras del sillon de mi cuarto

**Helga:** En ese pasadizo???

**Arnold:** Como sabes tu de eso???

**Helga:** Pues, este, yo... no me hagas caso...

**Billy:** Sera mejor averiguar ese signo, y ya me siento incomodo con este disfraz, les molesta???

**Los que no sabian que Billy es extraterrestre:** ???????

Billy se quita el disfraz de humano y queda en la tipica nave

**Los que no conocian que Billy es extraterrestre:** Aaaah

**Billy:** Tranquilos, no hago daño

**Todos los que (Ya saben no?):** Ufff

**Diana:** Miren, ya detecto algo

**Martin:** Dice que es el escudo de un espiritu antiguo que vivia en la casa de huespedes, y segun la leyenda dice que aparecera cuando los sentimientos de una persona joven en la casa de huespedes sean infinitos, no impporta si es de amor o de odio, talvez el mas joven en la casa de huespedes esta enamorado o talvez odia a muerte a alguien

**Arnold:** Yo soy el mas joven...

**Martin:** Dice que absorvera esos sentimientos para transformarlo en energia, pues para destruir a las personas en lo sentimental y adueñarse del mundo para convertirlo en un mundo de fantasmas

**Danny:** Quiere extender la zona fantasmal a todo el mundo

**Helga:** Entonces, Arnold... yo no te creo capaz de odiar a muerte a alguien... entonces debes estar enamorado... (se pone triste)

**Martin:** Esperen, hay mas informacion

**Danny:** Que dice??

**Martin:** La persona que es portadora de esos sentimientos morira cuando sus sentimientos sean absorvidos...

**Arnold y Helga:** Que????

**Arnold:** No es posible...


End file.
